


Playing Hooky

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble featuring Michael Clifford and yourself:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Hooky

"Baaabbee..." Michael whined as he sat up on the bed. He reached his arms out and grabbed you, rolling back onto the bed so he was on you. "Don't go to work....stay here with me...its too early to be awake and have my bed go cold..." he murmured into your neck as he laid his head there, his arms on either side of your body supporting his weight. You sighed and shifted slightly under him, feeling your uniform crinkle and untuck

."Michael I have to get up and go..." you spoke, and he stayed there, breathing even and for a moment you thought he had fallen asleep again.

"Wwwhhhyyy...." He spoke again, his voice muffled in your neck and rough from sleep. Which was probably the sexiest thing in the world. You sighed, feeling your resolve start to crumble. "I make enough money.. you dont have to work...please stay home and cuddle with me..I just got back a few days ago..I need more love...you can't leave me..." he grumbled out, pressing a kiss to the side of your neck. You let your body relax and slid your hand up into his hair, thinking about it. He did just get back from the tour a few days ago and haven't gotten to spend a whole lot of time with him because of work.

"Ok.. but I need to go get my phone.. so you need to move" you replied. After a few moments he rolled off of you and onto the bed by you. You stood and walked back to the bathroom where you stripped. You tugged your pants and work shirt and replaced them with the sweatpants and tshirt from earlier, you grabbed your phone from the counter and walked back to the bed, sitting on the edge of it and dialing the familiar number. They answered immediatly and you started talking.

"Hey Ruby, I'm not going to make it in today.." you spoke, talking to the girl in the front. Michael shifted on the bed behind you and his hands were suddenly at your sides, chin resting on you're shoulder. The girl from work asked your reasoning. "I'm not feeling well...I've been with a fever all morning and getting sick.  Its terrible..and I wouldnt want to get everyone else sick.." you spoke, Michaels lips ghosted along your neck and behind your ear, causing a small shiver to go down your spine and a small giggle to leave your lips, which you covered as a cough, not very well though. Ruby sounded sceptical as she told you that she hoped you felt better. You hung up and turned, pushing Michael back down onto the bed

."That wasnt very funny.." slipped out of your lips as you pinned him down. He laughed and wrapped his arms around you, holding you close. It was a much needed sick day...


End file.
